The present invention is directed to a hollow drilling tool including a tubular support and cutting segments containing a hard material arranged at the leading end of the support.
Hollow drilling tools, known from DE-GM No. 85 15 322 are used in particular for the cutting of boreholes of larger diameters in concrete, masonry, stone and the like. The cutting member contains abrasive cutting bodies to a hard material, particularly synthetic diamonds embedded in a metallic matrix. The cutting members are usually larger in the radial direction than the corresponding wall thickness of the tubular support, whereby a free cutting is effected and the surface of the tubular support does not contact the surfaces of the material being cut.
The production of such hollow drilling tools is particularly costly with regard to material costs, since the cutting members have a large cross section and a large amount of hard material is required for producing the cutting members.